gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
You’ve had your Chips
You’ve had your Chips ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto 2, die von Four Dragons Casino in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge right (Wu Zi Mu und Carl "CJ" Johnson sitzen an einem Tisch im Casino-Büro und spielen Black Jack. CJ ist der Bankhalter) * Woozie: Noch eine! * CJ: Bist du sicher, Mann? * Woozie: Ja, ich leg's auf eine 5-Karten-Hand an! Mach schon... * CJ: Okay, hier. (CJ gibt Woozie eine weitere Karte vom Stapel) * CJ: Ich halte. Also, was hast du? * Woozie: Keine Ahnung, sag's mir. (CJ sichtet Woozies Karten) * CJ: Sieht schlecht aus, Sportsfreund, du hast, ähm, 47. * Woozie: Mist. Du bringst mir Pech. Wenn ich mit den anderen spiele, gewinne ich immer! (ein Bodyguard kommt rein und wirft zwei Spielchips auf den Tisch) * Bodyguard: Boss, schau dir mal die beiden Chips an! * Woozie: Einer ist gefälscht. * CJ (beeindruckt):''' Das gibt's doch nicht. Du hast sie ja nicht mal angefasst! * '''Woozie: Nein. Ich hab nur geraten. Warum sollte er mir sonst zwei Chips zeigen und so besorgt klingen? Hier, sieh selbst. (CJ steht auf und betrachtet die Chips) * CJ: Oh ja. Der Drache auf dem hier hat eine Sonnenbrille und einen weißen Stock. * Woozie (wütend):' Unverschämte Wichser! ''(Woozie springt auf) * '''Bodyguard: Ich sag den Kassierern, sie sollen besonders wachsam sein. * Woozie: Es ist ja wohl offensichtlich, wo die Chips herkommen. Der Sindacco-Familie gehört eine Plastikfabrik am anderen Ende der Stadt. Die jag ich in die Luft! (Woozie schlägt mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch) * CJ'' (beruhigend):' Mann, hör zu, flipp nicht aus. Ich kümmer mich drum. ''(CJ geht... ... kurz darauf, auf dem Gelände der Plastikfabrik: Szenario 1 - CJ erschießt den Staplerfahrer) * Mafioso: Ey, was ist denn das für'n Arschloch? Kümmer sich mal einer um den Witzbold! (Szenario 2 - CJ wird von den Wachen im Admiral entdeckt) * Mafioso: Hey, wer ist denn der Typ? Sieht mir nach 'nem Bullen aus. Wir gehen lieber mal den Boss warnen. (sie laufen in die Fabrikhalle) * Boss: Die Jungs sollen sich bereitmachen. Die Fertigung muss weiterlaufen! * Mafioso: Verdammt, da ist jemand lebensmüde, wenn er meint, hier Ärger machen zu müssen! (später, zurück beim Four Dragons: die Casino-Garage öffnet sich und ein Washington kommt herausgefahren) * '''Bodyguard (im Auto)'': Hey, Carl, wie ist es gelaufen? * CJ: Sag Woozie, es wird keinen Ärger mit gefälschten Chips mehr geben. Mission Fahr zur Sindacco-Fabrik in Whitewood Estates und mach den Gangstern einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Sobald du in die Nähe des Geländes kommst, wirst du darauf hingewiesen, dass die Mafiosi einige Wachen aufgestellt haben und du dich möglichst unbemerkt einschleichen sollst. Eine offene Zufahrt findest du im Westen, vorm Eingang der Fabrikhalle steht ein Admiral mit zwei Wachen drin, sowie ein besetzter Gabelstapler. Am Besten ist es, wenn du auf das Dach des Hauses gegenüber des verschlossenen Tores der Fabrik kletterst (z.B. über ein Autodach) und den Tankdeckel des Admirals sniperst. Egal, wie du vorgehst, irgendwann werden die Gangster zwangsläufig auf dich aufmerksam und beginnen, zu schießen. Dring in die Halle ein und erledige sie! Sie sind größtenteils mit Pistolen bewaffnet, aber auch mit einer SPAS-12 und einer mit einer Micro-SMG. Sind alle hinüber, besteht deine Aufgabe darin, sämtliche Druckguss-Maschinen - neun an der Zahl - zu zerstören. Du kannst sie zerschießen (mit der Schrotflinte nur ein Schuss) oder sprengen (das funktioniert mit Rucksackbomben am schnellsten). Verwende am besten eine Waffe, die du trainieren willst, denn es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, durch zerstörung sämtlichen Maschinen 20% oder mehr Skill-Fortschritt zu erhalten. Nimm aber einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand an, denn bei der Zerstörung wird eine Explosion ausgelöst! (Egal ob du die Maschinen sprengst, zerschießt oder zerschlägst.) Beim Verlassen der Halle taucht ein zweiter Admiral auf und dir bleibt es nicht erspart, einige weitere Mafiosi zu erschießen. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist auch stets ein Polizist unter diesen letzten Angreifern, wodurch du dir ein Fahndungslevel zuziehst. Achtung! Beim Hinausgehen siehst du eine Person mit einer SPAS-12. Wenn man nicht aufpasst, ist die Mission verloren, da er einem viel Lebensenergie abzieht. Lasse dir deswegen etwas Zeit mit diesem Gegner und renne nicht einfach planlos aus der Lagerhalle. Alternative: Es ist möglich durch Rucksackbomben/Granaten oder dem Raketenwerfer einige der Generatoren an der Rückseite der Halle von aussen zu zerstören. Sobald 1-2 Generatoren zerstört sind, taucht besagter SPAS-12 Schütze auf und kann somit vom weit entfernten Eck der Halle bequem per Sniper erledigt werden. Tipp: Der zweite Admiral taucht erst auf, wenn alle Maschinen zerstört sind. Wer sich die Mission erleichtern will, benutzt die Rucksackbomben für die Maschinen, klettert über den Zaun und klaut ein Auto. Vorm Einsteigen einfach noch den Detonator betätigen. Alternative: Mit einem Panzer ist die Mission einfach zu erledigen. Man kommt mit dem Panzer, wenn auch nur knapp durch die ganze Fabrik. Man sollte nur aufpassen, dass man nicht von den Mafiosi herausgezogen wird. Außerdem wird keine Munition für die Zerstörung der Maschinen verbraucht. Dann verschwinde vom Fabrikgelände und kehre heil zum roten Marker auf der Südseite des Four Dragons zurück. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn es dir nicht gelingt, die Druckguss-Maschinen zu zerstören oder du stirbst. Kategorie:San-Andreas-Missionen Kategorie:Four-Dragons-Casino-Missionen